The purpose of the vibration test is to simulate the vibration load and its influence on the specimen during the transportation, storage and use of the product in the laboratory and to assess its adaptability. In the vibration test, the vast majority of tests are required to use the vibration table with the horizontal slip table for horizontal test, and the early horizontal vibration test applied the marble or granite as a bearing plane for the horizontal slip table, with hydraulic oil as a lubrication medium between the horizontal slip table and marble, while this type of structure of the bearing capacity is small and the anti-overturning ability is poor, so it's suitable for lighter load and small scale level test. But there are more and more large loads and high-scale level vibration tests, the early technical means has been far from new test technology requirements.
Nowadays, with the increasing requirements of the mechanical environment test and the continuous updating of the test conditions and methods, the technician uses the static pressured plane guide rail to support the horizontal slip table, and uses the large bearing capacity and high of the high anti-overturning moment of static pressured plane guide rail to realize the bearing and guiding for the high load and high level horizontal vibration test.
In the prior art, the structure of conventional static pressured plane guide rail is as shown in FIG. 1 and it includes a base 1, a slider 2 provided on the base 1 and an upper pressing plate 3 corresponding to the shoulders on both sides of the slider, a rigid oil film layer 4 formed between the upper surface of shoulder of slider 2 and upper pressing plate 3, and a rigid oil film layer 4 formed between the lower surface of slider 2 and base 1. The upper pressing plate 3 is fixed on the base 1 and the distance between the upper pressing plate 3 and base 1 is fixed, and the difference between the distance and the thickness of the shoulder of the slider 2 is the oil film mating gap, and the size of the oil film mating gap is reserved at the time of processing and fixed.
The disadvantages of the existing static pressured plane guide rail are:    1. The gap between the rigid oil film layer is fixed and the oil film is also vibrating during the vibration process, and the oil film will gradually reduce the rigidity with the increasing vibration frequency, that is, in this structure, due to the gradual increasing of vibration frequency, the bearing capacity of bearing is decreased and the oil film layer may lose its rigidity resulting in the dry friction of static pressured plane guide rail and damage to the equipment when it reaches a certain frequency;    2. The oil film layer of conventional static pressured plane guide rail is ensured by the mating gap, that is, the size of the gap must be consistent, which requires the high requirement on the processing of components of static pressured plane guide rail, and if the gap size has the height difference, it's prone to cause the quick pressure loss of rigid oil film of static pressured plane guide rail and failure to meet the rigidity requirement for the oil film layer, which will affect the overall performance of the equipment.
Thus, how to solve out the above-mentioned issue of the static pressured plane guide rail has been a subject by a person skilled in the art.